


A cry

by Lahyte



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lahyte/pseuds/Lahyte
Relationships: Herobrine (Minecraft)/Original Character(s)





	A cry

Devin watched with exasperation, willing every muscle in his body to obey him. But it was no use, he could feel it coming. The stirring, stinging acid churning deep within him. It was going to travel up, up and out. And it was not going to be pleasant.

Herobrine skullfucked me. I choked on his enormous-

I cried for air. He stared right at me with a piercing look that said no with finality. I was close. Only he could carry me like this. Given how he was reacting deep inside me, I could tell he liked it as much as he was making me feel.

I gave him permission to rape me whenever, because he would do so regardless of my answer, partly because he wants to, but mostly because he knew how I liked being preyed upon, being used and how he'd still have my safety in mind. I'd consented since I loved him, and to assure him that I wanted it as much as he wanted me.

I loved how he made me feel. Wanted, watched, hunted.

Devin watched with exasperation, willing every muscle in his body to obey him. But it was no use. He could feel it coming. The stirring, stinging acid churning deep within him. It was going to travel up, up and out. And it was not going to be pleasant.


End file.
